Senseis obssesion
by I hate usernames
Summary: Bad title, I know. Kakashi knew it was a bad idea, but he just couldn't help hmself. Yaoi, don't like don't like then don't read. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, heres a nice kakashi/Sasuke fic for you. Yaoi so if you don't like don't goddamn well read it. My first Naruto fafic, so I'm all exited. I've been going through a lot of crap with school and the junior cert coming up in a months time and what with having virtually no study done I'm really dreading it. And lets not even start with the hole "my granny has broken her hip and can't get out of bed but is still going home because she thinks that she can manage even though she can't sit up in bed on her own without help" thing. So, yeah, this was basically written to cheer me up. Reviews will be treasured forever J.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kakashi/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be a lot more yaoi in it and Hinata would play a much bigger part But, alas I don't.**

**--**

**Sensei's obsession**

Kakashi knew that he shouldn't have done what he did. He knew that he shouldn't have asked Sasuke to come training with him in the middle of night. He knew that he shouldn't have fought him until he collapsed and then brought him back to his apartment. He only wanted to be alone with him for a while. But all that physical contact was getting to him. He just wanted to stare at him.

And that's what he planned on doing. Having already made his way back to his apartment he laid the small teen down on his bed. He looked down at the perfection that was Uchiha Sasuke. His pale skin went well with his black hair. That perfect, soft pale skin.

Kakashi's hand reached out of its own accord to stroke his cheek, slowly making it way down his neck to the hem of his top.

The older man quickly took his hand away. He couldn't. Not while the other was sleeping. But…………..

When would he ever get an opportunity like this again?

Never, that's when.

So he let his hand travel down lower. He then took of the teenagers top. Kakashi noted how surprisingly toned he was for a fourteen year old. It didn't really shock him, this wasn't the first time he ogled the little raven without his shirt on. Although he never had such a good view.

The scarecrow traced Sasukes lips with his fingers. He wondered what noises he made when in pleasure. Would he bit his lip, stopping moans of ecstasy from escaping his soft lips or, like he always fantasised, scream "Sensei" again and again.

Kakashi was suddenly aware of how restraining his pants were.

He hesitated for a few seconds before pulling his trousers and boxers down to his knees. Sasuke was probably out for the night and there was no one else around. Nobody needed to know what about what he was about to do.

Putting a hand against the wall next to the bed to balance himself while leaning over Sasuke he inhaled deeply. Staring down at the sleeping form he let his own hand travel to his throbbing erection.

"Sasuke," he breathed as he felt his hand moving up and down himself, pleasure shooting through him as he imagined it was Sasukes hand working him. Low moans escaped his lips with every stroke. He started to pick up the pace when he felt himself get close. His moans became louder and louder until he screamed Sasukes name as he reached his climax.

Looking down at the boy Kakashi froze. Sleepy, confused black eyes stared back at him. Kakashi watched as thoughs dark eyes filled with horror, and then anger.

With a hard shove Sasuke pushed his teacher off of him. Still slightly disorientated Kakashi fell back none to gracefully.

"Sasuke, wait! I……" Kakashi started but it was to late. The teen had already escaped through the window.

Getting up the copy-nin made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back he laid down on his bed, even though he knew sleep wouldn't come. His mind was still to full of thoughts of Sasuke and what he must be thinking. Had he just ruined everything? The voice in the back of his head that was still thinking logically said yes, yes he did.

"What have I done," thought Kakashi before falling into a restless sleep. He would have to think of a way to make things right in the morning.

--

**Not sure if I'll keep this a one shot or not. Depends on if people like it or not. This is also my first lemon, or is it lime. Anyway you know what I mean. So if its crap just tell me and I won't make a sequel but if you do like it tell me so I know to keep going.**

**Love and kisses:**

**I Hate Usernames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wow, I'm updating. Please try and remain calm. Anyway. Yeah, I'm aware its been years and nobody cares about this story anymore but hay, may as well write while I'm in the mood.**

**Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Lets be serious, would I be writing fan fiction if I owned Naruto?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two

Sasuke paced around his kitchen in a frenzy. How could he have let this happen? How could he let his guard down like that, and more to the point what the hell was Kakashi doing! How could _he_ do that to him. The teen felt violated. The next thing he had to do was figure out how to get through training today.

The young boy walked out to the hallway about to put on his shoes when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it and about to tell whoever it was that he was just on his way out he stopped when he saw who it was. He took a step back when the man came in and closed the door.

He continued to back away when the man said "we need to talk".

"There's nothing to talk about _sensei"_ said Sasuke seething with anger**.**

"Look, we can't pretend last night didn't happen. We are both going to have to deal with it eventually." Kakashi reasoned trying to calm down the clearly very frustrated teen.

"Who's we? I don't remember having a say in what happened last night. This hole situation is entirely your fault!" Sasuke retorted, losing his cool.

Kakashi backed the young teen into a wall, looking down at him he said "That may be true but its still something that needs dealing with. I would like to say that I am sorry about what happened. It was inappropriate and I will try to make sure that it does not happen again."

"Try?" asked the raven in shock.

"It is clear that I have a very strong attraction to you and although I do not wish to violate you further I can not make any promises" offered the teacher in way of a response.

Sasuke was dumb struck. He thought that things could not get any crazier, then his sensei dropped another bomb.

The twenty three year old smiled down at his student and asked him something he thought he wouldnever hear. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What? No!" The boy was perplexed. He couldn't see how Kakashi taking him out on a date was going to solve anything.

The older man pouted, "But I cancelled training and everything. And I was really looking forward to spending the day with you." His face was now inches from the teens, He had figured that since Sasuke already knew about his feelings for him, there was no harm in pursuing him.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you, just stop getting so close" Replied the boy defeated.

"Great! Go get changed into something more comfortable. I'll meet you in the centre of the village in one hour." and with that the man poofed away.

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a long day. He made his way upstairs to get changed, already making plains to not go anywhere to privet with his 'date'. He didn't want t o end up getting molested by the pervert.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(So, yeah. That's it. Review and I may update in less then a years time ****J**** )**


End file.
